Kidnapping his heart
by Beddytear
Summary: True feelings are revealed when Kakashi and Sakura are kidnapped, will Kakashi finally tell Sakura how he feels or will she surprise him and tell him first?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a story! Woohoo! Kind of scary and exciting! Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I'm going to try and make it as juicy as possible. Oh and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! oh an i'd like to thank my best friend for the awesome ideas she gave me! helped so much!Thanks a million! Ill try updating everyday or second day. I'd like to apologize in advance for my use of punctuation, I am still in High School and still learning so please bare with me.

* * *

Kakashi had been dreading this day since forever, he never meant to fall in love with his student it just... happened. It all started when she joined team Kakashi, he didn't fall in love with her at first he actually found her quite annoying, especially when she talked on and on about Sasuke, but when she wasn't talking about Sasuke or how annoying Naruto was she was the most interesting person, she talked about how she wasn't going to let her being a girl come in the way of becoming a great ninja. She pushed herself so hard and eventually got over her infatuation with Sasuke and formed a semi bond with Naruto. Sakura may have started off as a crazy psychopath, but she matured into a beautiful young lady who Kakashi fell madly in love with.

Kakashi sighed as came to the realisation of how bad his feeling were for Sakura, was it even possible for her to feel the same, I mean they had quite an age difference, but that shouldn't matter now should it? She had just turned 19 last week and he was 27, so 8 years difference wasn't too bad. Kakashi knew that wasn't the only reason he couldn't be with her, he also had to consider that if she went off on a mission and she never came back, he had to deal with losing her, but he didn't care as long as he had the opportunity to at least be with her even if it was for only a little while.

Kakashi pondered whether he should tell Sakura his true feelings or if he should keep it to himself, but he knew if he didn't tell her he would never know if she felt the same but at the same time if he did tell her and she didn't feel the same, he would be devastated. While Kakashi had been occupied with his thoughts of Sakura he hadn't noticed that his team had arrived for training, Naruto decided to take the opportunity to try and catch kakashi off guard, but like always Naruto was clumsy and loud and made far too much noise which gave away his presence, kakashi dodged as Naruto jumped to attack his sensei, Sakura just laughed at Naruto's failed attempt at trying to catch Kakashi off guard, kakashi just smiled at Naruto and told him if he wanted to catch someone off guard he had to try not running in making such a noise.

"Yeah Naruto, you would expect that from a girl... like Sakura not a skilled ninja." Sasuke said mockingly.

That did it for Sakura she raced to where Sasuke was standing and asked "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Sasuke just looked at her and said with a smirk "You heard me."

This made Sakura even more mad, Kakashi noticed that Sakura was ready to hit Sasuke 'into next week' so he tried pull her to the side and calm her down, but she avoided him and went straight back to punching Sasuke's lights out, but Sasuke was faster and blocked her, sending her flying into a tree, almost knocking her out. Kakashi raced to where Sakura was lying, but by the time he got there she was up and ready to fight again, before she could move a muscle Kakashi grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away kicking and shouting at Sasuke. After putting her down and apologizing for picking her up he then noticed that her head was bleeding, he lifted his shirt to wipe away the blood not realising that he hadn't worn an under shirt that day, so he was revealing his toned stomach to a shocked Sakura, he quickly realised he should probably put his shirt down, when Sakura finally came to her senses she giggled and thanked Kakashi for helping her out.

A few days after the incident Sakura apologized to Sasuke for over reacting in hopes that he would apologize too, but all she got was grunt and a nod of the head, what a cocksucker she thought. Kakashi walked up to where they were standing and informed Sakura that they would be going on a mission to the Hidden Sand Village, Kakashi also informed them that only Sakura and himself would be going.

Sakura went home to pack and came back to meet Kakashi to leave, at first they walked in silence, Sakura was afraid that Kakashi was embarrassed about what had happened at the training grounds, he had nothing to be embarrassed about he had the most amazing and well built body she had ever seen, she wouldn't have minded seeing the rest of him without clothes on, she was quickly brought back to reality when Kakashi stopped abruptly, she was about to ask him what was wrong when a whole bunch of shurikens shot out of the sky and were coming straight for her, Sakura stood in shock at the sudden ambush they had walked into, she quickly recovered and dodged out of the way and readied herself for a fight or so she thought, but she was knocked out before she could do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Be nice I'm new to this and friendly criticism is welcome! Thanks a million! Sorry if it isn't very good!

* * *

Sakura woke up what seemed like hours later on a stone cold floor in a sort of cave which didn't seem to have an entrance, she had a cut on her head and was very stiff, she checked her surroundings to see if Kakashi was taken with her or if he had been able to escape before her captors could get him too, but she quickly saw him lying unconscious a few feet away from her, he looked terrible, he must have put up quite a fight, he was full of blood and had cuts all over his face, Sakura ran to him as fast as she could, she had to save Kakashi, Although she wasn't advanced in her medical training, she had to heal him as much as she could. She sat and waited for Kakashi to regain consciousness, he eventually came through after what seemed like several hours.

Kakashi started opening his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light he found himself in, after a few minutes he was finally coming to get to know his surroundings he noticed someone was watching him

"Sakura?" he asked

"Yes Kakashi, how are you feeling?"She asked with worry seeping through her every word.

"I've been better. You're bleeding!" Kakashi said with worry.

"It's nothing I'm fine, just a bit of a cut." She replied.

Kakashi sat up so he was face to face with Sakura, slowly lifting his shirt up to wipe away the blood on her forehead and survey how bad the cut was, just as he started wiping away the blood he could see she had been crying.

"Sakura were you crying?" Kakashi asked as he finished wiping the blood off her head.

"No." she said unconvincingly

"Sakura, why were you crying?" Kakashi said softly.

A tear fell down her face as she told him that she thought he wasn't going to survive, she told him that he had been unconscious for so long and she just, before she could finish her sentence Kakashi pulled sakura into a hug, he hated seeing such a beautiful face streaked with tears, Sakura was slightly shocked at first by the hug, but after a few seconds she gave him a reassuring squeeze, as Kakashi started pulling out of the hug Sakura pulled him back and whispered in his ear "I'm glad you're still alive, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." Kakashi could feel his heart start to race at the sound of her voice and made him feel like he could fly and at that moment he wondered if he should tell her his true feelings, before Kakashi was able to say anything Sakura kissed him, even though he still had his mask on he could feel how soft her lips were against his, he knew this was wrong but why did it feel so right, before it began it had ended. Sakura started telling Kakashi that she was so sorry, but before she could utter another word Kakashi pulled down his mask revealing to sakura his firm and full lips, before she could let out another word he leaned in and kissed her, the only thing coming out of her mouth now was a gasp she let out when he took her lip between his teeth and gave it a bit of a tug, Kakashi pulled out of the kiss, momentarily looking into her beautiful green eyes, Kakashi pulled up his mask, letting all what just happened sink in.

Before either of them could say another word, they heard a loud noise coming from behind them, both ninja's looked to where the noise had come from, to their shock Kakuzu and Hidan entered the cave through an entrance which had been blocked behind something that looked a lot like a giant rock, Kakashi knew this was not good,

"Sakura get behind me right now!" Kakashi said with urgency, while lifting up his Forehead protector which was covering his sharingan.

Sakura got behind Kakashi, Hidan asked Kakuzu if he could take this one, Kakuzu agreed and stood back watching as his partner smirked.

"Sakura, I need you to try and get out of here, these two are part of the Akatsuki we are in some serious danger right now and I don't want to see you getting hurt, so when you see an opportunity run for it." Kakashi said with a bit of fear in his voice

Before Sakura could tell Kakashi she was going to stay and fight Hidan made his first move throwing his Triple-Bladed Scythe at Sakura, Kakashi realising Sakura wouldn't react fast enough, pushed her out of the way getting hit by the Scythe on his left arm, Hidan let out a laugh as he pulled his Scythe back to him, placing the blood acquired from Kakashi's arm in his mouth, he started drawing a symbol on the ground with his own blood, Sakura and Kakashi notice that his appearance starts changing to black skin and white bone markings, Kakashi still wounded from his hit by the Scythe got up ready to fight again, before he can Hidan pulls out a retractable blade and stabs himself in his right leg, Kakashi let out a groan of pain holding his right leg just where Hidan had stabbed himself, Sakura knew something was really wrong and raced to Kakashi, Hidan just let out a laugh.

"Kakashi! Whats happening?" Sakura asks tears threatening to fall.

"It seems as if I'm under some kind of a curse, I need you to get out of here now, please." Kakashi said pain present in his voice.

Before Sakura was able to do anything Hidan stabbed himself again this time in his stomach, Kakashi screamed in agony.

"No! Stop, please ill do whatever you want just stop hurting him." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Hidan that's enough, we just need the girl" Kakuzu said with a bored expression.

"But Kakuzu this was just getting fun." Hidan complained.

"We don't have much time, leave him he's going to die anyway from his injuries" Kakuzu said.

"Fine, I never get to have fun anymore" Hidan sulked

Hidan released Kakashi and went over to Sakura and before she could react he knocked her out. Kakashi let out a groan before he passed out completely not able to help his student.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm super sorry but this part may be kind of boring, but the next chapter will have some action!

* * *

Kakashi woke with a start.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi called out in alarm.

Kakashi carried on shouting for her, causing a nurse to burst into his room, Kakashi realising he was in a hospital calmed down.

"Where is she, Where is Sakura?" He asked worry all over his face.

"She wasn't with you when you were found, I'm sorry" The nurse replied softly.

Kakashi felt his heart drop, he had let this happen he should never have let them take her, who knows what they were doing, was she even alive still, that thought pained Kakashi, why did they even want her, he had to go and find her, Kakashi started sitting up, but instantly felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach causing him to groan in pain and lie back down.

"SHIT!" Kakashi swore loudly.

Kakashi realised the injuries he had sustained weren't exactly easy to recover from, he needed to talk to someone, but who. That's when it hit Kakashi.

"Please can you call Lady Tsunade, urgently." Kakashi asked the nurse in a rushed voice.

"Right away" The nurse said and left.

A few minutes later the nurse returned along with Lady Tsunade, Kakashi eagerly sat up trying not to cause himself anymore pain.

"Lady Tsunade, been awhile" Kakashi said with a small smile. "I need to ask a huge favor, I need your help, I know you are the best at healing injuries and I'm kind of embarrassed to ask and wouldn't usually, but I have to help find Sakura, if I had protected her she wouldn't be missing." Kakashi said with a hint of sadness in his voice

Tsunade noticed something in Kakashi's eyes, Worry. She knew that it was the right thing to do although healing him wouldn't give him his full strength back, it would allow him movement.

"Kakashi even if I do heal you, you wouldn't have your full strength back, that would make you an easy target if you do come up against the ninja who took Sakura" Tsunade said gently

Kakashi realised what Lady Tsunade was saying was very true, but it he had to try even if it meant risking his life for her, it was worth it.

"I understand the risks and I am willing to take them." Kakashi said with determination.

Lady Tsunade saw there was no reasoning with him now.

"Okay ill do it, but you need to be very careful, I'm going to need you to lie down on your back" Tsunade said as she started walking towards Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly started to lie on his back, removing the blanket off the lower half of his body, Tsunade placed both hand over Kakashi lower stomach where he had suffered from his stab, Tsunade concentrated her chakra into her hands, slowly Kakashi's wound started healing, when Tsunade was happy that his stomach wound was fully healed she moved onto his right leg, after successful healing Kakashi's wounds Tsunade moved her hands away from Kakashi and stepped back, Kakashi slowly sat up, hardly feeling any pain in his lower stomach, feeling more confident Kakashi started sliding each leg out of bed, placing both feet on the ground he slowly got up, feeling that he was able to walk, he walked over to Lady Tsunade and thanked her.

"I owe you big time" he said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, now go find her! Before I regret healing you." She said jokingly.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi?" Tsunade replied.

"Who is in the search party looking for Sakura?" Kakashi asked hurriedly.

"Oh, I actually think its your team and an ANBU member, you may actually know him, you'll find them getting ready to leave." she said brightly.

"Thanks Tsunade!" he said gratefully.

Kakashi then placed a light kiss on her cheek in thanks, Tsunade felt herself going a shade of pink. Before she could say anymore Kakashi was gone racing to where his team was about to leave. Kakashi arrived just as they were about to leave and he definitely did know who the ANBU member was.

"Tenzō! Long time no see" Kakashi said happily.

"Kakashi! Call me Yamato, please." Yamato said surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Yamato, hey?" Kakashi said with a smirk "Nah, I prefer Tenzō, I'm coming with you to find Sakura."

Yamato sighed. "Okay! But call me Yamato"

"Whatever you say, Tenzō" Kakashi said while chuckling.

Kakashi and the rest of his team set out to find Sakura, they went back to the cave where Kakashi had been found and looked for anything that could give them a clue as to where the two member of the Akutsuki who had take Sakura were, but all they found was a forehead protector. Kakashi picked it up to examine it.

"It's Sakura's" Kakashi said sorrowfully. "It must of fallen off when they took her"

Kakashi decided it was time to speed things up. Kakashi bit the tip of his thumb allowing blood to dribble out, then did several hand signals, and pressed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu."

Out of a cloud of white Pakkun appeared.

"Pakkun, good to see you, I need you to track Sakura for me." Kakashi said to Pakkun as he passed him Sakura's forehead protector to smell.

Pakkun got a good sniff of Sakura's item and instantly caught Sakura's scent, Pakkun followed her scent, Kakashi and his team following close behind, they had been traveling for several hours and eventually caught up to where they must have been keeping Sakura because Pakkun could no longer pick up Sakura's scent.

"Kakashi sensei she's not here, are you sure Pakkun lead us in the right direction?" Naruto moaned clearly irritated.

"Hey kid! She's definitely here" Pakkun said insulted.

Pakkun vanished returning to where he was before being summoned. Footsteps could be heard rustling through the forest coming right there way.

"Someone's coming, get ready and Naruto don't be too arrogant these two are not to be messed with" Kakashi warned.

"Yes sensei." Naruto responded.

Hidan and Kakuzu exited the forest to find a lovely surprise.

"Ah, time for some more fun I see" Hidan said with a smirk. "I see you lived and you've brought back up, how cute." Hidan said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, hopefully this one has more action then the previous chapter, the fight scenes are separated by line breaks, so when you see one just know its going to either be Naruto's fight or Kakashi's, hopefully that made sense! Thanks a million! Sorry if I made them out of character, ill try to make them seem more like themselves in the next chapter.

* * *

"Yamato and Naruto go look for Sakura as soon as you find her bring her here, Sasuke and I will take this one." Kakashi said.

Both nodded in agreement and went looking for Sakura, they immediately found her, she was being carried by the other member of the Akutsuki, Kakuzu. Naruto thinking irrationally charged right at Kakuzu. But Naruto was stopped immediately, Kakuzu had taken Sakura off his back and grabbed her tightly around her neck, Sakura's eyes burst open, she let out a hurt filled scream, birds startled by the sudden disruption dispersed from the scene. Yamato eyes widened in shock, they needed to get her out of there, fast.

"Let her go!' Naruto snarled. "NOW!"

Kakuzu didn't lower his hand, but rather tightened his grip on Sakura's neck, Sakura winced in pain as Kakuzu's hand got tighter and tighter. Naruto realising this Kakuzu guy wasn't about to stop hurting her unless he did something, Naruto summoned several shadow clones to help get Sakura away from further harm. Two clones ran toward Kakuzu but were quickly vaporized, he had somehow detached his arm from his body and sent it at his shadow clones, Naruto stared full of shock, Yamato ran next to where Naruto was standing. Naruto knew his shadow clones were no use against him, so he needed to try a different approach. Yamato putting his hands in front him shouted "Wood Style! Silent Strangle Jutsu!." Wood erupted out of Yamato's hand shot towards Kakuzu engulfing him in wood, Kakuzu's hand didn't release Sakura even a little, Sakura slowly started passing out from the lack of air, Yamato released Kakuzu quickly realising this was doing nothing, but putting Sakura in even more danger.

"What do you want with her?" Naruto yelled.

"It's not her we want, it's you, you see that was our plan the whole time, we took her so we could get you!" Kakuzu said calmly.

Naruto looked at Kakuzu in shock, Kakuzu slowly released Sakura's neck and threw her to the ground, Sakura fell hitting her head as she landed, Kakuzu leaving Sakura raced towards Naruto.

* * *

"Watch out for his Scythe, if he even gets just a drop of blood you're as good as dead." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke nodded then ran forward towards Hidan, Hidan giggled at the thought of this stupid boy running at him, taking his chance he swung his Scythe at Sasuke, Sasuke jumped dodging Hidan's Scythe, throwing two Shuriken at Hidan, Hidan blocked both Shuriken but hadn't realised it was a distraction, Sasuke's foot meet with Hidan's face knocking him back several feet, Hidan got up laughing as if he found Sasuke's attempt hilarious, Sasuke ran towards Hidan kicking him back, Hidan got up once again anger clear on his face.

"You know kid you're actually getting on my nerves, and that last kick actually hurt, now I'm definitely going to have to kill, slowly but painfully." Hidan said with a disturbing laugh.

Kakashi took this opportunity to strike at Hidan with his Lightning cutter, Kakashi getting a bit of good luck got Hidan right through his chest, piercing his heart. Hidan got back up again as if he had merely just fallen over, Hidan did not laugh this time but instead cursed under his breath.

"OW! I knew I should have finished you off when I had the chance, you're just a bloody nuisance." Hidan moaned

Kakashi and Sasuke both did a double take not believing what they were seeing, something was up with this guy. Kakashi and Sasuke backed off, keeping some distance from him, trying to analyse the situation, Kakashi thought to himself, this guy would never have survived that I got him straight through the heart, unless he was... immortal, Kakashi curse under his breath realising this wasn't going to end well.

"Sasuke, this guy is obviously an immortal so we cannot kill him, our safest bet at this point is to block him for now, then when Yamato and Naruto get back with Sakura we need to get out of here."

* * *

Naruto instantly jumped out of Kakuzu's way and hid behind a tree, Yamato ran towards Sakura, picking her up and taking her to safety, putting her down softly he noticed her breathing was feint, but she was still alive, Yamato raced back to where Naruto and Kakuzu had been, Naruto jumped out from where he was hiding, Kakuzu instantly released one of his arms and took hold of Naruto's neck and brought him towards himself, Kakuzu then knocked Naruto out and called for Hidan.

* * *

Hidan got ready to swing his Scythe at Sasuke again but was interrupted.

"Hidan, Let's go, now!" Kakuzu yelled.

"But Kakuzu, I was just about to kill this brat and his sensei." Hidan moaned

"NOW!" Kakuzu said again with less patience.

Hidan quickly ran towards Kakuzu, seeing that he had caught Naruto, Hidan let out a loud laugh.

"Let's go before his team try stopping us." Hidan said to Kakuzu and with that both Akutsuki vanished.

Kakashi and Sasuke ran to where Yamato was standing in disbelief that the two Akutsuki had gotten away with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYBODY! So this one is hopefully going to be a bit juicy ;) hope you enjoy it! xx

* * *

Before anyone had the chance to react at what just happened Naruto appeared from behind a tree, with a pretty smug smile on his face he walked over to where they were standing. Kakashi and his team stared wide eyed at their team mate. Naruto quite amused by the look on everyone's faces simply chuckled. Kakashi realised that if Naruto was here, that meant the Akutsuki obviously only had a clone of Naruto and would soon find out he wasn't actually with them and that meant that they would come looking for him again… he really didn't want that happening so Kakashi informed them that they were to immediately return to the village. Yamato and the rest of the team nodded and instantly started heading back to the village. Kakashi then swiftly ran to where Sakura was lying gently lifting her up around the waist carefully not to hurt her, he then ran to join Yamato and his team, eventually they arrived back at Konoha and Kakashi raced Sakura to the hospital.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the hospital. Kakashi was sitting in a chair just a few feet away. He was engulfed in his Icha Icha Paradise, but when he realised she was awake, a smile of happiness came to his face.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay? Do you feel any pain?" Kakashi asked.

"Only a little bit." Sakura lied. Her throat stung, it felt like she had swallowed several sharp objects which had left little cuts going down her throat. A few deep cuts and several little cuts cover her arms and hands. Sakura looked down at her arms and suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to hide them from Kakashi. Kakashi noticing this offered her some water. Sakura accepted the water with a small smile, after a few sips, she started feeling a bit better. She was obviously a bit dehydrated.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, sipping some more water.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you're safe." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sakura blushed at the thought of him actually showing that he cared. Kakashi noticed the slight pink that had appeared on Sakura's face, taking the opportunity Kakashi stood up and walked over to where Sakura was lying, gently he sat down on the bed making sure he didn't sit on her legs. Sakura sat up so she was face to face with Kakashi. As Sakura was about to thank Kakashi for rescuing her, he leaned in and kissed her, her eyes widened in surprise but soon started to close. Kakashi placed his hand over hers and soon there hands intertwined. Kakashi pulled away but was quickly pulled down again by Sakura, this time she kissed him. This kiss was longer than the first and filled with more passion. It was like he had been holding back, like he was afraid that she would push him away. She had to make him believe that she actually wanted him as much as she knew she did. Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer he let all his feeling flow out of him into her through the kiss, slowly Sakura lay down pulling Kakashi down with her, Sakura pulled away and gently pulled down his mask revealing his beautiful mouth he had hidden underneath that mask, Kakashi smirked at sakura before lowering his mouth to her neck, he then placed tiny kisses down towards her collar bone, bring his lips back to Sakura's mouth this time licking her bottom lip asking permission for entrance, Sakura responded immediately opening her mouth allowing kakashi to put his tongue in her mouth, Kakashi and Sakura's tongue danced in her mouth both fighting for dominance. Sakura couldn't explain how wonderful Kakashi's tongue felt and tasted against her tongue, it was hypnotic like she was tasting something that was sweet but sour at the same time. Kakashi moved his hand down to the bottom of Sakura's tank top slowly lifting it up over her head and throwing it off to the side. Kakashi sat back and stared at Sakura's body, it was perfect she had all the curves in the right places, curves that Kakashi desperately wanted to explore, Her skin looked so soft, so inviting, he needed to feel if it was as soft as it looked and to taste if it was as sweet as he imagined. Kakashi unable to control himself any longer kissed Sakura's chest moving his kisses all over, Kakashi stopped and started taking his jacket it off and the his shirt underneath revealing his beautifully tan and fit body to Sakura. Sakura sat staring wondering if this was all real if he really was in front of her right now or if she was still unconscious, her thought was quickly put aside when kakashi leaned forward letting his lips gently brush Sakura's ear as he whispered

"Do you know how crazy you make me feel? you make me think very dirty things."

Sakura stifled a giggle, Kakashi then moved his lips down to Sakura's neck and started lightly kissing her throat, then moved into harder and more intense kisses around her throat and collarbone. Kakashi then started to part his lips just above Sakura's collarbone and firmly pressed them against her skin and gently began sucking her neck, Sakura bit her lip trying not to show him how much his kisses effected her. Kakashi gave sakura a gentle nibble before pulling away. A moan escaped Sakura's lips before she was able to stop it. Sakura thought it was enough of her feeling vulnerable whenever he touched her or kissed her, it was his turn to feel vulnerable and she knew exactly how. Sakura slowly started to turn Kakashi over on to his back so she was on top of him instead. Slowly she started placing kisses down his stomach getting to the lining of his pants she stopped and looked up to find Kakashi was staring at her. Sakura started to lean forward and kissed Kakashi on the lips, he started sucking her bottom lip causing all kinds of feelings to erupt from her body. She couldn't let this happen she needed him to feel like this not her, so she broke away from the kiss and started kissing his neck starting at the bottom of his neck gently sucking at first and then licking over the spot softly. Then moving up his neck towards his jawline, she then placed kisses along his jaw towards his mouth once she reached his mouth she instantly brought her lips to his. She gently gave his lip a gentle lick, he hungrily opened his mouth allowing her tongue to enter. Kakashi quickly dominated the kiss and she ended up being the one under his control yet again. Kakashi's hand started to wonder towards Sakura's shorts when suddenly the door swung open and the person sakura least expected walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone so I want to thank my best friend for all her help! she really was a GREAT help wouldn't have gotten very far without her WOOHOO! OH and Thank you for reading my story! ohhh and please review so I know if you're enjoying it or if I need to make it more exciting!

* * *

Sasuke... Sasuke had just walked into the hospital room and he got the view of his life. A view he wished he'd never saw and hoped he'd never see again. The pink haired Sakura was straddling their white haired Sensei, Kakashi, without her shirt on and they had very obviously been leading up to something he didn't even want to think about.

Sasuke stood staring as Sakura got off Kakashi. He felt mixed feelings race through his mind, sadness, hurt and anger. He should be the one feeling her touch not him, he knew he hadn't exactly shown her any signs that he had any interest in her, but how could he when all he knew how to do was express anger and not love? He couldn't let her slip through his fingers. She seemed to be the only who had actually cared and stuck by him even when he had made fun of her and ignored her, he needed to do something and fast. The more time she spent with Kakashi meant less time with him. Sasuke left Sakura and Kakashi not uttering a word, he had a plan but he was going to need to some help. Sasuke started heading to Ino.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other in disbelief, Kakashi walked over to fetch Sakura's shirt, picking it up he returned it to her giving her a small smile, taking it she returned his smile with a worried one.

"Well that was awkward." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Totally was." Sakura said slightly embarrassed. "But it was so worth it" she said while getting off the bed and walking towards Kakashi.

Looking up at him she went on her tippy toes and reached for his lips, pushing herself against him. Kakashi leaned in closing the space between them kissing her slowly and sensually. She lightly bit his lip and teasingly ran her finger up and down his chest.

"SO worth it" She repeated, pulling away and grinning. She pulled her shirt back on.

Kakashi looked stunned from the loss of her touching him. He moved towards her to make _her _feel things. Sakura was getting back onto the hospital bed and make it look like nothing happened while he stalked over to her, but just as he was about to reach her a nurse walked in to do a quick check on Sakura and to discharge her from the hospital.

There was a party on tonight. A celebration of the end of the year and everyone was safe after an extremely grueling year filled with danger. This was the party of the year. Every ninja and some civilians would attend. It was held at one of the biggest clubs in Konoha. Sakura had arrived with Ino, who had made sure she was dressed in a sexy little black dress and Ino herself wore a blue and red short dress that was sure to impress.

Ino had been giving Sakura weird glances every once in a while, while they were getting ready for the party. Sakura just shrugged it off and one of her weird mood swings. The party was in full force and everyone was dancing on the dance floor, grabbing drinks at the bar or having animate conversations all around. Some people were having intimate one on one "talks".

Sakura spotted Naruto's strikingly blonde hair and he was talking to Hinata, their heads were close together and they were flirting up a storm.

"I give it 15 minutes" Ino's voice said next to Sakura.

"You give what 15 minutes?" Sakura asked confused.

"15 minutes or less until they are all over each other making out" Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Well, I give it 30 minutes" Said Sakura

"I'll take that bet, loser buys the second round of drinks!" Walking to the bar the girls got 2 straight shots of the finest drink.

Ino spotted Shikamaru and had walked over to take him onto the dance floor. Then Sakura felt an arm snake itself around her waist and a hand covered her eyes.

A husky voice whispered in her ear "That dress looks great on you...as a matter of fact, so would I."

Sakura giggled as she was turned around and Kakashi was looking at her with passion and lust.

"How about a dance, Sensei?". Kakashi growled in answer and led her onto the dance floor, pulling her close. They moved to the pounding beat, Sakura moving her hips seductively and Kakashi trying not to lose control kept in rhythm with Sakura.

Sakura, remembering her bet with Ino, quickly checked the clock and then looked over to where she saw Naruto and Hinata last. They were still there, except instead of talking they were kissing each other frantically, like they were in heat. Sakura cursed inwardly when she realized it was 15 minutes after the bet was made and Ino had won. As an answer to her thoughts, Ino, pulling Shikamaru behind her towards Sakura and Kakashi had a huge grin on her face declaring that she had won and it was time for Sakura to pay up.

Walking over to the bar they saw Sasuke and called him over to join them with the free round of drinks Sakura would be getting them. He looked like his usual self, quiet and not much emotion in his face, like always he looked bored.

While Sakura paid for the drinks Sasuke grabbed them from the bartender and handed one out to Kakashi(who Sasuke gave an odd look to), Shikamaru, Ino and lastly he gave Sakura her drink. His eyes locking with her eyes for longer than necessary. It made Sakura feel a bit uneasy, especially about what had happened earlier that day at the hospital. They all downed their drinks and the alcohol burned all the way down Sakura's throat and by the looks everyone else had on their faces they felt the same burning sensation. Sakura thought her drink tasted a bit off but she shrugged it off and pulled Kakashi onto the dance floor again with Ino and Shikamaru close behind them. Only Sasuke was left standing watching, almost glaring at the couples walking off.

After several more songs Shikamaru complained that dancing was becoming such a drag and pulled Ino off the dance floor to a dark corner to get up to some shenanigans he had hoped for the whole night and by the looks of it they weren't the only ones, Naruto and Hinata had barely been able to keep their hands off each other on the dance floor and now the two of them were practically grinding on each other, much to everyone's disgust. Sakura and Kakashi were happily dancing, never more than a few centimeters apart and eyes never losing contact until Sakura eyes started blurring, not thinking too much of it she just blinked it off and carried on dancing, but after a few seconds she began feeling slightly light headed and a bit unbalanced, stopping Kakashi she motioned for him to take her to a chair. Kakashi helped Sakura into a chair and bent onto his knee so he could look her in the eyes.

"Sakura is everything alright?" Kakashi asked steadying her.

"I just suddenly feel really lightheaded, just give me a minute it's probably nothing." Sakura replied faintly, holding Kakashi's arm for support. Taking a few minutes just to relax and let the sudden dizziness pass, she tried to get up again but only fell back down. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sakura arm and steadied her once again, Sakura started feeling herself getting even more lightheaded and fell into Kakashi's arm almost passing out, but before Sakura completely passed out she swore she saw Sasuke staring at her with menacing eyes. Kakashi stood up with the now unconscious Sakura in his arms and started walking towards the door, by this time everyone had stopped what they were doing and came running towards Sakura and Kakashi, they all bombarded him with questions but he just nudged them off and carried on walking towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so this one isn't very long and might not be all that interesting sorry. I've been a bit busy these past few days so I haven't been able to write or update much sorry.

* * *

Sakura woke up drenched in sweat and could feel a slight headache threatening to get worse_. What the hell did I drink last night? All I remember was dancing with someone but after that everything was just a blur. Well I guess I could ask Ino later._

Getting out of bed Sakura stalked over to her bathroom and inspected herself in the mirror and what she saw staring back at her was what you'd call FUBAR. Her hair was sticking out in all different angles and her mascara and eyeliner had smudged so much she looked like a raccoon and was that a hickey on her neck!? Sakura sighed and managed to pull herself away from the mirror to get into a quick shower. A few minutes of letting the warm water run down her body she got out and dressed in some casual clothes. Walking out of her room she noticed she wasn't alone. Someone was lying on her couch, someone with silver spiky hair, someone who shouldn't be in her house at all. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see an angry Sakura looking right at him. Kakashi gave her a polite smile and sat up.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"Um well you passed out last night and I brought you home." he said innocently giving her one of his eye crinkles, getting up he walked over to Sakura trying to place a kiss on her cheek but got quite a surprised when she pulled away, disgust showing on her face as well as anger.

"Kakashi what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sakura said angrily.

Kakashi a bit taken back by this tried to grab her hand to find out where this sudden anger had come from. What was up with her, it was if she didn't remember anything that had happened between them. Sakura pulled her hand away before he was able to touch her.

Sakura was passed angry now, was he trying to pull moves on her? Before she could shout at Kakashi or tell him off she suddenly had the urge to visit Sasuke and couldn't waste time arguing with this impossible man.

"I don't know why you stayed after you dropped me off but I need you to leave right now. I need to leave and I can't waste time asking why you are here. Thank you for helping me home but next time just let Ino take me home." Sakura said hurriedly.

Kakashi didn't know what the hell was going on. Just a few hours ago she couldn't keep her hands off him let alone her lips now she was telling him to leave. Kakashi, having no other choice walked over to the door and walked off a few meters from her house and hid behind a tree, he had to know what was going on and the only way to do that was to follow her to wherever she was in a hurry to go.

A few minutes later Sakura came out of her apartment and broke into a run. Following Sakura, he ran towards the other side of the village. People shouted curses at her as she ran straight into them, not even flinching she just carried on running. Eventually Sakura slowed down to a jog. Ahead, Sasuke's house stood. Sakura started walking forward and knocked on his door. Kakashi was out of breath by the time he had caught up with Sakura. Curious at why she was at Sasuke's house he went into a crouching position behind a bush and peered through. After several minutes of knocking an irritated Sasuke opened the door and was about to tell the person to shove off when he noticed Sakura. With a grin Sasuke let her in and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so basically I haven't been updating for one reason! HOLIDAYS Woohoo! Anyway so this chapter is ... weird! Please leave reviews so I know if my story is actually good and if I i should carry on! Thanks! xxx

* * *

As soon as the door closed Sakura walked closer towards Sasuke until she was just inches away from his face, unable to control this new found attraction towards him she hungrily crashed her lips into his, but as soon as her lips touched his she instantly knew something was off about the way they felt, they weren't soft or caring towards her but rather rough and lustful, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop. _I'm just over thinking this. _But deep down Sakura knew that she wasn't just over thinking anything something was wrong and she needed to stop this, _this doesn't feel right_, _his lips they aren't..._ Sakura couldn't place a name it was if all she could think about was how she wanted Sasuke's lips or to exploring his body. _No! I can't, this isn't right. _Sakura desperately tried to move her lips away from his, but her lips wouldn't respond, it was if her body was refusing to listen. _Oh crap, what the hell is going on this isn't right! I needed to stop right now, MOVE... please. _Sakura desperately attempted to get her face away from his, but with every attempt her body just refused to answer to her pleas.

Sasuke smirked through the kiss._ I can't believe that stupid potion actually worked, guess that foolish girl is good for something. _Sasuke lowered his lips to her neck kissing her roughly and occasionally biting her skin, leaving light bruising wherever his lips had been. He trailed his hand down her back to the bottom of her shirt lifting it up over her head. Taking a step back and ran his eyes over her body.

"Who would of thought that... that potion would be this effective" he said with a smirk "This is going to be fun" He said with a growl and walked forward and started kissing Sakura down her chest.

_A Fucking potion! This is why I'm stuck and unable to move._Sakura desperately tried to move any part of her body just so she could get away, _This can't be happening, __I wont let this stupid potion get the better of me and I refuse to let this prick do anything to me._But as she tried fighting to get free she quickly realised it wasn't doing her any good, but further frustrating her. All she was capable of doing now was to watch as Sasuke ran his lips across her body, violating her in anyway he wanted to and there was nothing she could do.

Meanwhile Kakashi had been watching from just outside through one of Sasuke's windows at the scene in front of him. _D__id she just... Kiss him?_ Kakashi frowned feeling slightly heartbroken. _H__ow could she just kick me out of her house and then go over to some guy who she was supposedly meant to be over and kiss him __and the allow him to ..__. __do these things to her._ All Kakashi could do was stand and stare as everything played out before him. After what felt like hours of pure agony Kakashi finally left and ran as far as he could. He had to get away from there, but as he ran he could feel his heart sinking in his chest every step he took. _W__hy would she do this to me... I just don't understand__._

She closed her eyes to try and be anywhere but here. _The one part of my body I can use and its the most useless. _But was it the most useless?As soon as her eyes were shut they instantly flashed to a hospital room, she could see two people kissing one was herself and the other was... Kakashi. _Kakashi? But... why is.._ That's when it all came flooding back to her, he was the one she was comparing Sasuke's kiss to, he was the one who should be exploring her body. Not Sasuke. Her eyes snapped open immediately and almost instantly her body responded to her by bring her hand up to a shocked Sasuke face.

"You USED a fucking potion on me?!" Sakura screamed while picking up her shirt and covering her semi naked body.

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura was ready to beat the shit out of Sasuke when she realised she had kicked Kakashi out of the house this morning and that she had been so rude to him. Sakura frowned. _I need to go apologize, I can't believe this stupid asshole would do this! _

"This isn't over! You will pay for this.._." _Sakura said before leaving a confused and shocked Sasuke.

_Okay I need to go __and __find Kakashi and explain everything, I just hope he isn't mad at me... _But little did she know that kakashi had seen everything except for the part where Sasuke blurted out that he had given her a potion. When Sakura eventually found Kakashi he was in no state of mind to even listen to her.

"Kakashi..I'm so sorry I was rude this morning.. I can explain" Sakura started explaining.

"Oh can you?" Kakashi said in a raised voice, a few people turned to see what all the commotion was about. "Hmm so you can explain how you kissed Sasuke and let him.." Kakashi's voice faltered before continuing. "Touch you."

"Kakashi please it's not like that, it wasn't me... you have to believe me." Sakura said pleadingly.

"Why bother" Kakashi replied.

Sakura didn't know what else to do so she just walked out face streaked in tears, Ino who had overheard everything walked towards Kakashi.

"You know you could have heard her out, maybe she had solid reasoning for what she did." Ino said.

"No reason would make me forgive her" he said bitterly.

"Kakashi... I'm sure it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ino asked.

"She got together with.. Sasuke" He spat.

"Oh shit... He didn't not with her... oh my god." Ino said to herself.

"Ino is there something I should know?" Kakashi asked sitting up in his chair.

"Uhm... well I'm sort of the reason why Sakura and Sasuke were uhm.. you know." Ino said guiltily.

"You better start explaining now!" Kakashi warned.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Super sorry i haven't updated in ages! My wifi is BROKEN! and i'm suffering :'( ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys are absolutely amazing and i hope you enjoy this chapter! little bit dramatic but hey i live for drama! ;) BAAAI.

* * *

"Okay! Calm down I'll tell you, just know that I didn't know that he was going to use it on her. I swear." Ino Explained.

"Ino, just get on with it." Kakashi said careful not to lose his patience.

"Okay, so Sasuke came over to my house a couple weeks ago and asked me about a lust potion..." Ino started.

"Why would he come to you?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Well I had made one before.. for uhm... him, but he'd obviously noticed me slipping it in his drink or he could smell it I don't know exactly, but anyway he came and asked me to make him one for someone, he didn't specify for who and I didn't exactly interrogate him, I mean I was infatuated with the guy and would practically do anything for him" Ino further explained.

"But aren't you and Shikamaru... together?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but this was before I felt anything for Shikamaru. I realized that me and Sasuke were never going to happen and that's when I noticed just how much I liked Shikamaru, don't get me wrong Shikamaru is the biggest boob ever. But hes my boob."

"Okay back to Sasuke asking for this lust potion" Kakashi said uncomfortably.

"Okay so I made it for him, it was actually really simple you just add several simple ingredients"

"Ino.." Kakashi said getting annoyed now. "Skip the potion lesson."

"Well after I made it he just well took and left.. and I assume he slipped it into something Sakura was drinking... " Ino said. "I swear if I knew it was for Sakura I would have never have given it to him.. I'm so sorry Kakashi" Ino apologized.

"Shit" Kakashi swore out loud. "Okay Ino I have to go find Sakura. I need to apologize as well as see what exactly happened after I left. Thanks for telling me."Kakashi said frustration showing on his face.

"Kakashi. I'm coming with you, I have my own set of apologizes to dish out." Ino said quickly.

"Okay." Kakashi replied.

And at that both were off. Kakashi and Ino arrived at Sakura's house. Kakashi lightly knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura... It's uh.. me Kakashi. I think I owe you an apology." Kakashi explained softly. After not not getting any response Kakashi knocked on the door again with more force this time. "Sakura... please!"

"Kakashi I have a spare key in case of emergency.. so seeing as this counts as one here." Ino said taking the Key out of her pocket and handing it over to kakashi.

Kakashi took the key from Ino and unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. Kakashi's eyes Immediately fell on Sakura, who was lying unconscious on her lounge floor, Kakashi was instantly kneeling next to  
Sakura's body, checking her airway to see if she was breathing. She was breathing but small shallow breaths. Running his eyes over her body he notices blood trickling down her forehead and several drops on the floor next to her. Carefully picking Sakura up he started running as fast as he could towards the clinic, Ino hot on his heels. When they arrived Kakashi hurriedly found a nurse, who directed him to the nearest hospital bed. Laying Sakura down on the bed, the nurse asked Kakashi and Ino what had happened and how they found her. They both explained everything to the nurse. She nodded and then ushered them both out of the room and closed the door. Ino took a seat on one of the chairs by Sakura's room and Kakashi just stood waiting impatiently for the nurse to come out and tell them anything. After a couple more minutes Kakashi gave up on standing and took a seat next to Ino. _I wish someone would just tell me something already. I just need to know __if __she's okay. __I should of believed her._ Kakashi said to himself while staring at the nude wall in front of him, letting the smell of sterilization fill his nose like a bad smell.

The nurse ushered Kakashi and Ino out and closed the door behind them. Walking towards Sakura the nurse checked Sakura's breathing, as well as her heart rate. _128 beats per minute, this isn't good at all. I need to alert the Doctor right away._ Thinking it best she hooked Sakura up to breathing machine to help stabilize her breathing and then connected her to a heart machine. The nurse then proceeded to clean the blood off Sakura's head and evaluate to see if she would need stitches. Luckily not. The nurse then checked to see if Sakura was responsive by checking her eyes, the nurse took out a small torch. Opening one of Sakura's eyes slightly she checked to see how she responded to the light, _Her pupil is hardly focusing on the light, barely any constriction. This could mean.. potential brain injury. The nurse thought to herself._ The nurse closed Sakura's eye again and turned off the torch and placed it back in her pocket. The nurse opened the door and walked out the room and headed to call the doctor.

Sakura's door opened and out appeared the nurse. Kakashi stood up immediately and walked over to the nurse.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, hands trembling.

"Well her eyes aren't responsive to light, which could suggest head injury, but I'm not sure yet the doctor will have to confirm this and her heart rate is a bit fast. You'll have to speak to the doctor for more information. Sorry." The nurse replied while hurrying off to find the doctor.

Kakashi went to sit back down next to Ino and sighed as he sat waiting for the doctor. Ino looked thoughtfully over at Kakashi and then back at her hands in her lap and thought to herself. _He really must love her. Man have I really screwed things up here. Could the potion be the cause of her unconscious state. I mean I've never actually used it before.. and what if.. _Ino's thought were disrupted when someone walked up and started to speak to Kakashi.

"Hi are you friends of..." She quickly checked her patient sheet. "Sakura's" She asked.

"Yes we are." Kakashi spoke up.

"Great okay, so from what I can see on her sheet, she came in unconscious with what is presumed a head injury?" she said looking at her sheet for confirmation.

"Yes, that's correct." Kakashi replied.

"Okay, I need to know if she has taken anything new or tried any weird foods or anything out of the ordinary?" The doctor asked.

Ino pondered whether she should tell the doctor about the potion she was given without her consent or if it was irrelevant. Ino looked over at Kakashi who was staring at her expectantly. Ino sighed. "A few days ago she was given a lust potion" Ino told the doctor. "?But there was nothing weird in it, it was all organic herbs and I thought it was perfectly safe." Ino blurted out to the doctor.

"I need you to tell me exactly what was in that potion, many herbs may seem safe but are often deadly poisonous when too much is used" The doctor explained.

"Okay I put Caraway seeds, Cardamon, Celery seeds and Lobelia." Ino listed the ingredients to the doctor.

"INO! You said you only put simple ingredients in it!" Kakashi practically shouted at her.

"How much Lobelia did you put in!?" The doctor asked frantically.

Ino winced as Kakashi shouted at her and tried to think back to when she was making it. "I put in about 8 flowers." Ino replied quickly. "I...I thought it was a harmless plant?"

"Lobelia is safe in small doses, but what you've given her can be lethal!" The doctor shouted at her. The doctor raced to Sakura's room and checked all Sakura's vitals. The doctor stepped back. _She __still __has a rapid heartbeat, very low blood pressure and her breathing doesn't seem to be getting any better __and she could have a conscious from the fall, __The best we can do __for her __at the moment __is put her on an IV and treat her blood pressure and try and get her heartbeat back to normal and __then __hope for the best. How can anyone do this to this poor girl. _The doctor walked back towards Sakura and administered an IV into her Vein. Then headed out of the room and was met by a dejected Kakashi.

"Look at the moment it isn't looking good for her, she has a rapid heartbeat and her blood pressure is extremely low. We can give her something to help bring her blood pressure up and help with her heart. As for her breathing she's on a machine at the moment, but there are no guarantees this will help her.." The doctor explained to them.

Kakashi looked at Ino and then back at the doctor, "Can we go in and see her?" He asked eagerly.

"You may, the nurse will be there shortly." The doctor replied and walked away.

"Ino … I wanna go in there alone, if that's okay with you?" Kakashi asked with a sad smile.

"Of course!" Ino replied immediately.

Kakashi walked into Sakura's room, The sound of the machines she was hooked to filling his ears, seeing her like this saddened Kakashi, but even in her weakest moments Sakura still looked absolutely beautiful. Kakashi walked over to the side of Sakura's bed and looked down at her face, reaching out he brushed a stray hair from Sakura's face before tracing the edge of her cheekbone. Cautiously sliding his hand off Sakura's face he placing it back at his side. "Sakura I swear if you leave me... I don't know.." a tear rolled down his cheek and dripped off the edge of his chin. "Just don't leave me, okay?"


End file.
